Percy Jackson Goes Trolling
I, Percy Jackson, was bored one day so I decided to steal Annabeth's laptop to go on the internet. I logged into my Wikia account and suddenly, a thought struck me like one of Apollo's arrows. I decided to troll. First, I had to find a wiki that I would never use. Probably. I clicked the "Random Wiki" button to begin my adventure of evil. Hmm. Can't troll here, no one's edited in 2 years. Nope, this one is too big and has too many admins. Alright, how about this one? Wait, I'm already blocked here? Wonder what Annabeth has been doing on this laptop hm hm hm. According to the log, she was blocked because, "Vandal scum." Moving on. Ah. Perfect. The Vegan Wiki. Time to rekt adm1n5 and ch3w 8u8873 6um, 8utt 1'm a77 out of 6um. How shall we begin? I know! Using Photoshop, I created the most offensive piece of artwork to ever grace Wikia! A confederate flag with a rainbow filter! I used my 1337 h@x0r skills to post it on the user page of LunarCrust. I then scooted my butt over to the forums, where I penned an aesthetically pleasing opus about a n00b who is slowly tortured by power hungry burendcrats. But, the n00b adm1n5 deleted it and reverted my edit, and left a most insulting message on my wall! How dare they! I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and mental superior to all of Wikia combined! What right do they have to prohibit free speech! HERESY! I informed the offending admin, isarainbowdashfan583104mlp of their inferiority. You know what they did!?!?! They blocked me! Hmph! This wiki was no fun to troll anyway! Here's a good one. The One Direction Fanfiction wiki. I hate One Direction! Time to troll n00bz with my hatred. Me: One Direction are an awful Justin Bieber rip-off. HarryIsHot: Your just an immature hater go away. isarainbowdashfan583104mlp: Haters gonna hate. Me: *You're HarryIsHot: no one cares Me: I care. isarainbowdashfan583104mlp: Stop trolling and get a life. Me: You fool. Trolls have no life. HarryIsHot: Than go get one n00b Me: You calling me a n00b? I can mlg 360 no scope your face. isarainbowdashfan583104mlp: I'm getting an admin. LunarCrust: Stop or else. I've already blocked you in several other places, and if you don't stop, I'll have to global you. Me: please dont i just sad al thw kids at school bully me i need hjalp. LunarCrust: I'll help. :) Me: HA! You fell for the oldest trick in the b00k. I shall now spam the flag everywhere on the the Wiki! Wait, what? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "You have been globalled forever." Oh no. What will Annabeth say? "Percy, I'm home." Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I hit Ctrl+H to open the history. I need to delete my actions. Luckily, I managed to erase all records of going to Wikia right as she walked in the room. "Hi, Percy, just let me get my laptop, my phone's dead and I need to do something important." I handed her the laptop, praying with all my might that she wouldn't go on Wikia. "PERCY! What did you do! I was globalled forever! What have you done! Don't you understand! I was an important member of the community!" "What was your account name?" I asked. "LunarCrust. Last edit I made, I was blocking some troll..." Category:Near is god Category:Percy Goes